Just go with the flow
by Queen of Crack
Summary: Natsu finds himself feeling jealous of Gray, because Juvia likes Gray, and not him...Or does she? Natvia


****Hi Hi Fanfiction readers!

This is my second Fic and it's the second one of the day! Wohoo, go me! So yeah, when I finished writing this, I realized that the ending is similar to my other story which makes it boring. Sorry! I am also sorry for any shitty grammar or spelling!

**Disclaimers:** I, Queen of Crack hereby declare that I do NOT ownFairy Tail or ANY of their characters. All in favour of this declaration say I! (**Readers: **I!)

I do however declare that you all enjoy!

* * *

**Just go with the flow**

The way she just goes on looking at him as though he's the only one in this guild. The way she just stares at him with stars in her eyes as though he's the only good looking one here. Wait a minute, what the fuck am I saying? I can't _possibly _like Juvia now can I? No. I can't. I WON'T. Well, we can't choose who we like. Wait, am I seriously defending that though? No. HELL no. Fuck no.

So then why am I trying to get her attention then? Why do I try to start up all these big fights just to please her then? She never seems to look in my direction, and when she does it's to glare at me about how I'm annoying her precious Gray-sama. Ergh! Gray-sama! He has no right to have that suffix at the end of his name! Maybe that's why I snapped.

"Listen here Juvia, Gray is just a little shit who can't even see you most of the time! Why do you add the -sama part at the end? Are you dumb?" Yep, I totally lost it with her that day and she ran out of the damn guild crying her eyes out. Surprisingly, there was no rain outside. That made me a little curious. So what did I do? That's right, I chased her to wherever the fuck she was going to.

I was sorta expecting for her just to run off home and cry or something, but nah. She ran off to a lake of some sort. No shit sherlock. She's a water mage so it does work out. I walk up to her cautiously and she seems to have sensed me approach her because she turns around to look at me. When she sees that it's me, she just ignores me and turns back to look at the lake. Well doesn't that anger me? "Oi Juvia, I'm sorry okay?" Nothing. She's still not looking at me. I sighed as I walked up to the bench. She sat there looking and I stood there looking.

"Why did you call me dumb? Is there something that I've done wrong, Natsu-san?" Her voice is so gentle, different from all the other girls. It's like a cross between a whisper and a soft and sad melody. It's a heavenly voice and I was put under a spell. "N-no Juvia, it's nothing like that. Can I sit here for a minute?" She looks up at me finally and nods. Okay, so we're getting somewhere.

"Natsu-san, you're acting very different. Maybe there's something wrong with you today? Are you ill?" Before I even had time to open my damn mouth and respond, she already had her hand up against my forehead. Then I blushed. It was really light and not at all red, just a lighter shade of my hair colour I think. Well, I didn't have a mirror, so how the hell was I supposed to know? "Hmm, you're not hot..." Then I heard her mumble to herself, "At least not in health." I raised my eyebrow at her. "What was that?" I saw her jump where she sat and shook her head rapidly.

"N-nothing Natsu-san! I didn't say anything!" Oh this was rich. I sat down closer to her so that she hardly had any space to herself on the bench. "But I think that you said something. I heard you anyway, so it's nothing to worry about." I swear, her blush got deeper than what it already was. "So," I continued. "What did you mean by that?" She looked out to the lake again and it looked as though she was counting to ten before replying back to me. "It's nothing to worry about, okay Natsu-san?"

I shook my head. "If it's about me, then I should be worrying." She tilted her head as she looked at me again. "But what I want to know is why did you call me dumb?" I sighed knowing that there is no way I could get out of this one. "I was angry okay? I don't see what's so great about the ice stripper. I mean, it's fucking gray for fuck sake! All he does is strip for other girls! What do you see in him, eh?"

Juvia looked at me in surprise. "You were angry? What do I see in him? Natsu-san! I do not like Gray in that way! I only see Gray as an idol because he made me see the light! If I didn't fight him, I might still be looking for a guild to be in, or still try and help rebuild a new Phantom Lord! I just want to be thankful to him, that's all!" I released my breath in happiness and in relief. She raised her eyebrow at me. "But Natsu-san, why do you care?" I tensed up because it was such a good question. Why _do_ I care? As far as I'm concerned, Juvia can like anyone she wants to and it shouldn't bother me. But it _does._

"Ahh, I don't know Juvia. Well I guess I should apologize. I'm sorry." I gave her my best grin and I saw her smile back too. Such a cute smile! "It's okay Natsu-san! Juvia forgives you! We're nakama after all!" I could actually hear my heart go _pang. _We ARE nakama, but I don't want to be THAT sort of nakama with her. "Yeah, we are." She must've heard some disappointment in my voice because she stopped smiling for a little bit.

"There's more things on your chest isn't there? You can tell me, right?" That's it, that voice is driving me crazy! Just when I thought that it wouldn't get any worse, she places a hand on my hand! I did the only thing that a straight man would do when there's a hot girl sitting right next to them. I grabbed for her hand and reeled her into me. The next thing we know, we're kissing.

Man was it a good kiss! I've never felt anything like it! Her lips are so soft and moist that I can't help but just lick them. That's when all the fun begins. She opens her mouth and I slide my tongue in. My hands then fall down to her waist and one of her arms are around my neck and the other hand is running through my hair. I growl and kiss her even harder. We're there for ages and then we finally pull apart gasping for air.

Her breath lingers on my face because are that close to each other. She doesn't remove her hand from my hair or my neck, and I don't remove my arms from her waist. Then she smiles at me. "So that's why." I nod and then I nuzzle her neck, just wanting to get a feel of her soft skin. "Natsu..." Her breathing is getting heavier and there is no way that I want to get tight trousers right now. Not in a park anyway. "Juvia, I was angry because it should have been _me _to catch your attention all this time."

I heard her gasp at my little confession. Yeah, it was time for me to man up about my little crush on her. Who cares anyway? It was me who was going to benefit from it. "So what do you say? Will you go out with me?" I looked up at her waiting for an answer. I was sorta expecting for her to shoot me down just like that, but I saw the look in her eyes and saw that she was gonna say yes.

"Yes Natsu-san! I'll go out with you!" A big grin broke out on her face and if it was any wider, I knew that her face would probably split in half. I have to kiss those lips, so there's no way that that's going to happen! "Natsu-san, why don't we go out now? I'm getting kind of bored just sitting here..." Her big round blue eyes stared up at me and I grinned at her. "Sure, but on one condition. You stop callin me Natsu-san." She stared at me blankly. "Then what do I call you?" I shrugged as we both stood up, with one of my arms around her waist. "Why don't you call me Natsu? Anything without that suffix is fine." She nodded and smiled up at me as we walked on. "Okay then, Natsu-kun."

I held her even tighter. "That sounds better." She leaned her head into me. "I'm just going with the flow, Natsu-kun."

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed this little oneshot of mine! I tried my best! Now as Queen, I do like reviews otherwise I shall behead anyone who doesn't!

Queen of Crack


End file.
